1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to centrifugal means for pumping liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various centrifugal pump means have been developed. See, for example, La Bour, U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,823; Egger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,357; Vilet, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,645; and Fabri et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,029. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
All the prior centrifugal pump means known to applicant have not performed entirely satisfactorily because of the problem of "short circuiting" of the liquid being pumped. That is, before the present invention, the liquid being pumped by the prior centrifugal pump means tended to "short circuit" or recirculate back through the impeller after being forced to the periphery of the pump housing by the impeller thereby cutting down on the efficiency of the centrifugal pump means.